langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/XXI
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro “Maktub”, zise flăcăul, amintindu-şi de negustorul de cristaluri. Deşertul era uneori din nisip, alteori din piatră. Când caravana ajungea în dreptul unei pietre, o ocolea; dacă se aflau în faţa unei stânci, făceau un ocol mai lung. en " Maktub," the boy said, remembering the crystal merchant. The desert was all sand in some stretches, and rocky in others. When the caravan was blocked by a boulder, it had to go around it; if there was a large rocky area, they had to make a major detour. fr «Mektoub», dit-il, en pensant au Mar-chand de Cristaux. Le désert était fait tantôt de sable, tantôt de pierre. Si la caravane arrivait devant un bloc de pierre, elle le contournait: si c'était un amoncellement rocheux, elle décrivait un large détour. de it es pt ------------------- ro Dacă nisipul era prea fin pentru copitele cămilelor, căutau un drum cu nisip mai mare. Uneori solul era acoperit de sare, acolo unde trebuie să fi existat vreun lac. Atunci animalele se împotmoleau, iar stăpânii cămilelor coborau şi descărcau animalele. Apoi luau poverile chiar ei, în spinare, treceau de partea înşelătoare a drumului şi încărcau din nou animalele. en If the sand was too fine for the animals' hooves, they sought a way where the sand was more substantial. In some places, the ground was covered with the salt of dried-up lakes. The animals balked at such places, and the camel drivers were forced to dismount and unburden their charges. The drivers carried the freight themselves over such treacherous footing, and then reloaded the camels. fr Quand le sable était trop fin pour les sabots des cha-meaux, on cherchait un passage où le sable était plus résistant. Parfois, le sol était couvert de sel, à l'emplacement d'un ancien lac. Les animaux peinaient, et les chameliers alors descendaient et les aidaient. Puis ils prenaient eux-mêmes les charges sur leur dos, franchissaient ainsi le passage difficile, et chargeaient à nouveau les bêtes. de it es pt ------------------- ro Dacă o călăuză se îmbolnăvea sau murea, stăpânii de cămile trăgeau la sorţi şi alegeau o nouă călăuză. Şi toate acestea se întâmplau cu un singur scop: indiferent de câte ocoluri dădeau, caravana mergea totdeauna spre aceeaşi direcţie. en If a guide were to fall ill or die, the camel drivers would draw lots and appoint a new one. But all this happened for one basic reason: no matter how many detours and adjustments it made, the caravan moved toward the same compass point. fr Lorsqu'un guide tombait malade ou mourait, les chameliers tiraient au sort pour choisir un remplaçant. Mais il n'y avait à tout cela qu'une seule raison: peu importait que la caravane fît tant de détours, puisqu'elle avait toujours en vue le même objectif. de it es pt ------------------- ro După ce depăşeau obstacolele, ea întorcea fruntea din nou către astrul care indica poziţia oazei. Când oamenii vedeau acea stea strălucind pe cer în zori, ştiau că ea arată un loc cu apă, femei, curmale şi palmieri. Numai Englezul nu băga de seamă nimic: era mai tot timpul cufundat în lectura cărţilor lui. en Once obstacles were overcome, it returned to its course, sighting on a star that indicated the location of the oasis. When the people saw that star shining in the morning sky, they knew they were on the right course toward water, palm trees, shelter, and other people. It was only the Englishman who was unaware of all this; he was, for the most part, immersed in reading his books. fr Une fois surmontés tous les obstacles, elle retrouvait devant elle l'astre qui continuait à indi-quer dans quelle direction se trouvait l'Oa-sis. Et quand les gens voyaient devant eux cet astre qui brillait dans le ciel du petit matin, ils savaient qu'il leur montrait un endroit où il y avait des femmes, de l'eau, des palmiers et des dattes. Seul l'Anglais ne percevait rien de tout cela: il restait la plupart du temps plongé dans la lecture de ses livres. de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi flăcăul avea o carte, pe care încercase să o citească în primele zile de călătorie. Dar găsea mult mai interesant să privească la caravană şi să asculte vântul. A învăţat să-şi cunoască mai bine cămila şi să prindă drag de ea, aşa că a aruncat cartea. Era o povară inutilă, în ciuda faptului că băiatul îşi crease o superstiţie ― de câte ori deschidea cartea, întâlnea pe cineva important. en The boy, too, had his book, and he had tried to read it during the first few days of the journey. But he found it much more interesting to observe the caravan and listen to the wind. As soon as he had learned to know his camel better, and to establish a relationship with him, he threw the book away. Although the boy had developed a superstition that each time he opened the book he would learn something important, he decided it was an unnecessary burden. fr Le jeune homme avait lui aussi un livre, qu'il avait essayé de lire dans les premiers jours du voyage. Mais il trouvait beaucoup plus intéressant d'observer la caravane et d'écouter le vent. Dès qu'il eut appris à mieux connaître son chameau et qu'il com-mença à s'attacher à lui, il jeta le livre. C'était un poids superflu. Pourtant, il s'était imaginé, par superstition, qu'il ren-contrerait quelqu'un d'important chaque fois qu'il ouvrait ce livre. de it es pt ------------------- ro Într-un târziu se împrieteni cu un cămilar care călătorea mereu alături de el. Noaptea, când se opreau în jurul focurilor de tabără, obişnuia să-i povestească aventurile lui de păstor. Într-una din aceste conversaţii, stăpânul de cămile a început să vorbească despre viaţa lui. en He became friendly with the camel driver who traveled alongside him. At night, as they sat around the fire, the boy related to the driver his adventures as a shepherd. During one of these conversations, the driver told of his own life. fr Il finit par se lier d'amitié avec le chamelier qui se trouvait constamment à côté de lui. A l'étape du soir, durant la veillée autour des feux, il lui racontait ses aven-tures du temps où il était berger. Au cours d'une de ces conversations, le chamelier se mit, à son tour, à lui parler de sa vie. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Eu locuiam undeva aproape de Cairo, povesti el. Aveam grădina mea de zarzavat, copiii mei şi o viaţă care nu trebuia să se schimbe până la moarte. Într-un an, când recolta a fost mai bună, ne-am dus cu toţii la Mecca şi mi-am îndeplinit singura obligaţie care mai lipsea vieţii mele. Puteam să mor în pace, şi asta îmi plăcea. en "I used to live near Ell Cairum," he said. "I had my orchard, my children, and a life that would change not at all until I died. One year, when the crop was the best ever, we all went to Mecca, and I satisfied the only unmet obligation in my life. I could die happily, and that made me feel good. fr «J'habitais une localité proche d'el-Kairoum, dit-il. J'avais mon potager, mes enfants, une existence qui ne devait pas changer jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Une année où la récolte fut meilleure que d'ha-bitude, nous partîmes tous pour La Mec-que, et je remplis ainsi la seule obligation que je n'avais pas encore accomplie jusque-là. Je pouvais désormais mourir en paix, et cela me faisait plaisir. de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar într-o zi pământul a început să tremure şi Nilul a crescut peste poate. Tot ce gândisem că numai altora li se poate întâmpla, mi s-a întâmplat mie. Vecinii mei s-au speriat că-şi vor pierde măslinii în inundaţie; nevastă-mea s-a temut ca nu cumva fiii noştri să fie luaţi de ape. Iar eu m-am îngrozit că o să-mi văd distrus tot ce realizasem până atunci. en "One day, the earth began to tremble, and the Nile overflowed its banks. It was something that I thought could happen only to others, never to me. My neighbors feared they would lose all their olive trees in the flood, and my wife was afraid that we would lose our children. I thought that everything I owned would be destroyed. fr « Un jour, la terre commença à trembler, et le Nil en crue sortit de son lit. Ce qui, dans mon idée, n'arrivait qu'aux autres m'arriva donc à moi aussi. Mes voisins eurent peur de perdre leurs oliviers du fait de l'inondation ; ma femme craignit de voir nos enfants emportés par les eaux. Et moi, je fus effrayé à l'idée de voir détruit tout ce que j'avais réussi à conquérir. de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar n-am avut de ales. Pământul n-a mai putut fi folosit şi a trebuit să caut alt mijloc de trai. Acum sunt stăpân de cămile. Şi acum am înţeles cuvântul lui Allah: nimeni nu se sperie de necunoscut, pentru că oricine poate să dobândească orice vrea şi îi face trebuinţă. Ne temem doar să nu pierdem ce avem, fie vieţile, fie plantaţiile noastre. en "The land was ruined, and I had to find some other way to earn a living. So now I'm a camel driver. But that disaster taught me to understand the word of Allah: people need not fear the unknown if they are capable of achieving what they need and want. "We are afraid of losing what we have, whether it's our life or our possessions and property. fr «Mais c'était sans remède. Il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de la terre et j'ai été obligé de trouver un autre moyen d'existence. Aujourd'hui, me voici chamelier. Mais j'ai pu alors entendre la parole d'Allah: personne ne doit avoir peur de l'inconnu, parce que tout homme est capable de conquérir ce qu'il veut et qui lui est néces-saire. «Tout ce que nous craignons, c'est de perdre ce que nous possédons, qu'il s'agisse de notre vie ou de nos cultures. de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar ne trece frica atunci când înţelegem că istoria noastră şi istoria lumii au fost scrise de aceeaşi Mână. Uneori caravanele se întâlneau în timpul nopţii, întotdeauna una avea lucrul de care cealaltă avea nevoie, ca şi cum într-adevăr totul fusese scris de o singură Mână. en But this fear evaporates when we understand that our life stories and the history of the world were written by the same hand." Sometimes, their caravan met with another. One always had something that the other needed—as if everything were indeed written by one hand. fr Mais cette crainte cesse lorsque nous com-prenons que notre histoire et l'histoire du monde ont été écrites par la même Main. » Quelquefois, les caravanes se rencontraient à l'étape du soir. L'une d'elles avait toujours ce dont une autre avait besoin, comme si, réellement, tout était écrit par une Main unique. de it es pt ------------------- ro Cămilarii schimbau informaţii despre furtunile de nisip, şi se strângeau în jurul focurilor, povestind istoriile deşertului. Alteori veneau oameni misterioşi cu capetele ascunse sub glugi; erau beduinii care spionau ruta caravanelor şi întrebau de drumul ce aveau să-l urmeze. en As they sat around the fire, the camel drivers exchanged information about windstorms, and told stories about the desert. At other times, mysterious, hooded men would appear; they were Bedouins who did surveillance along the caravan route. fr Les chameliers échangeaient des informations sur les tempêtes de sable, et se réunissaient autour des foyers pour conter les histoires du désert. D'autres fois, arrivaient aussi des hom-mes mystérieux au visage voilé: c'étaient des Bédouins qui surveillaient la route suivie par les caravanes. de it es pt ------------------- ro Vindeau pontul tâlharilor şi triburilor barbare. Veneau în tăcere şi plecau în tăcere, cu veşmintele lor negre ce nu lăsau decât ochii la vedere. Într-o noapte, cămilarul veni la focul unde stăteau flăcăul şi Englezul. en They provided warnings about thieves and barbarian tribes. They came in silence and departed the same way, dressed in black garments that showed only their eyes. One night, a camel driver came to the fire where the Englishman and the boy were sitting. fr Ils donnaient des renseignements sur des pillards, des tribus insoumises. Ils arrivaient en silence, repartaient en silence, enveloppés dans leurs djellabas de couleur sombre et leurs chèches qui ne laissaient voir que leurs yeux. Au cours d'une de ces veillées, le chamelier rejoignit le jeune homme et l'Anglais devant le feu auprès duquel ils étaient assis. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Sunt zvonuri de război între clanuri, spuse cămilarul. Au rămas toţi trei tăcuţi. Flăcăul simţi că teama plutea în aer, chiar dacă nimeni nu rostise nici un cuvânt. Încă o dată, înţelegea limbajul fără cuvinte, Limbajul Universal. en "There are rumors of tribal wars," he told them. The three fell silent. The boy noted that there was a sense of fear in the air, even though no one said anything. Once again he was experiencing the language without words… the universal language. fr «Il y a des rumeurs de guerre entre les clans », dit le chamelier. Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux. Le jeune Espagnol observa que régnait une sorte de crainte diffuse, alors même que personne ne disait mot. Une fois de plus, il percevait le langage sans paroles, le Langage Universel. de it es pt ------------------- ro După o vreme, Englezul întrebă dacă-i ameninţa vreun pericol. ― Cine intră în deşert nu se mai poate întoarce, spuse stăpânul de cămile. Şi când nu mai ai cale de întoarcere, trebuie să te gândeşti numai la cel mai bun mod de a merge mai departe. Restul rămâne în grija lui Allah, inclusiv primejdia. Şi încheie spunând acel cuvânt misterios: „Maktub”. en The Englishman asked if they were in danger. "Once you get into the desert, there's no going back," said the camel driver. "And, when you can't go back, you have to worry only about the best way of moving forward. The rest is up to Allah, including the danger." And he concluded by saying the mysterious word: " Maktub." fr Au bout d'un certain temps, l'Anglais demanda s'il y avait du danger. «Celui qui s'engage dans le désert ne peut revenir sur ses pas, répondit le cha-melier. Et quand on ne peut revenir en arrière, on ne doit se préoccuper que de la meilleure manière d'aller de l'avant. Le reste ne regarde qu'Allah, y compris le danger. » Et il conclut en prononçant le mot mys-térieux: «Mektoub!» de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Dumneavoastră ar trebui să fiţi mai atent la caravane, îi spuse flăcăul Englezului, după ce omul cu cămilele a plecat. Ele fac multe ocoluri, dar ţin drumul către acelaşi punct. ― Iar tu ar trebui să citeşti mai mult despre lume, a răspuns Englezul. Cărţile se aseamănă caravanelor. en "You should pay more attention to the caravan," the boy said to the Englishman, after the camel driver had left. "We make a lot of detours, but we're always heading for the same destination." "And you ought to read more about the world," answered the Englishman. "Books are like caravans in that respect." fr «Vous devriez accorder davantage d'attention aux caravanes, dit le jeune homme à l'Anglais, après le départ du chamelier. Elles font beaucoup de détours, mais se dirigent toujours vers le même point. — Et vous, vous devriez lire davantage sur le monde, rétorqua l'Anglais. Les livres sont tout à fait comme les caravanes. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Uriaşul grup de oameni şi animale începu să meargă mai repede. Pe lângă tăcerea din timpul zilei, acum şi nopţile ― când oamenii se strângeau la taclale în jurul focurilor ― începuseră să fie tăcute. Într-o bună zi, Conducătorul Caravanei hotărî că nu se mai puteau aprinde nici focuri, pentru a nu atrage atenţia asupra caravanei. en The immense collection of people and animals began to travel faster. The days had always been silent, but now, even the nights—when the travelers were accustomed to talking around the fires—had also become quiet. And, one day, the leader of the caravan made the decision that the fires should no longer be lighted, so as not to attract attention to the caravan. fr La longue colonne d'hommes et d'ani-maux commença dès lors à avancer plus rapidement. Le silence ne régnait plus seu-lement dans la journée. Le soir aussi, à l'heure où les gens avaient l'habitude de se rassembler pour bavarder autour des feux, il s'installa peu à peu. Un beau jour, le Chef de la Caravane décida qu'on n'allumerait plus de feux pour ne pas attirer l'at-tention dans la nuit. de it es pt -------- Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV